Meditation with the Gods: Nut
Scent Description: Light of Nut & Geb: Egyptian Black Opium, Red Amber, Soft White Patchouli, Black Amber and the subtle aphrodesia of cacao and incense. ---- ---- Review #1 by agameofthree Wed Aug 06, 2008 Bottle: Patchouli and amber. Me: This is predominantly patchouli on me when wet. There's something subtly smoky here, too -- the black opium, and/or incense, maybe? This, to me, smells somewhat masculine and almost like men's cologne. Not in a bad way -- it's a nice blend -- but I'm not sure it's for me. Later: This dries down to a warm, incensey blend that's very nice. I like it much better than when wet, and it becomes a more gender neutral scent to my nose. Another great addition to the Meditation line! ---- Review #2 by AEris Tue Aug 12, 2008 Oh wow, this is an intense, resinous NA yum-fest!! I don't find the patchouli to be especially dominant with my chemistry. It's there, but I don't pick it out as a note unless I focus on it. I think the amber notes and the mysterious incense are more front-and-center. This scent does teeter into masculine territory, and would be ridiculously attractive on a guy. However, it has a smooth, velvety quality that keeps it from becoming too sharp or overtly manly, and therefore could be worn by women who identify with dark resin scents. As it dries down, the subtle sweetness of the amber comes out a little more to balance the patchouli and opium. Overall, I find Nut and Geb to be alluring, sexy, and polished. I think it's just a tad on the masculine side for me to wear regularly, but I gave it to my manly man for now to see if he likes it. I hope he does....it will be to his benefit....hehehe ---- Review #3 by Amunet Wed Aug 20, 2008 Dark opium and sweet amber… This is like having two opposite yet complimentary sticks of incense burning at the same time. A dark, earthy scent and a light, soft scent that playfully mingle in the middle of the room. Slightly masculine, my husband does like this one. ---- Review #4 by whiskerswhispers Mon Jun 08, 2009 Meditation Nut and Geb In bottle: opium incense and a touch of sweet cocoa. On skin: whoa, patchouli. This has a lot of patch in it, and it’s a dark earthy depth, and I can also smell smoky sultry opium. It’s an intoxicating smoke note, a bit like tobacco here, but also more like incense, enhanced by the other incense notes in here. I can smell a tiny bit of cocoa powder, but this doesn’t smell of chocolate. It smells more like a bitter dark cocoa which mixes well with the smoke and incense and patchouli. The amber notes add a gorgeous resinous sweetness; the slightly fruity-sugary red and the darker black ambers are nicely balanced. But the opium is the strongest note. And this becomes sweeter with time, almost like there’s vanilla here, even though it’s not listed. There’s also something a little woody to it all? The scent deepens and becomes richer, smokier and deeper with time, and it’s gorgeous. The opium blends with the amber and cocoa and I get a soft powdery ashy scent of incense dust over a deep patchouli base. This is gorgeous and it also sticks around for ages. Another fantastic blend in a fantastic series! I’m having really good luck with the meditation scents… ---- Review #5 by Hazel-rah Tue Sep 08, 2009 My first little drop yielded a very faint scent, the same as sniffing from the bottle. I applied another dollop (and I do mean dollop - I would never think to wear that much out and about) and finally got something to work with here. Patchouli, but as in the scent notes, very "soft," very mild; herbaceous with a mint leaf finish. I got more Incense and Opium off the small drop but in the dollop the notes just blend into a dry old, crumbling wood cologne, and yes, I would call this traditionally masculine. No sweetness and nothing resinous or rich about these Ambers. An occasional sniff of black pepper. Oh! This reminds me of absinthe! ---- Review #6 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #7 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #8 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #9 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #10 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Permanent Collection Category:Meditation with the Gods